


Strong Men have a kind of Weakness for Dick Grayson

by Lifeinadayofafangirl



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: 21st Birthday, Job Interview, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinadayofafangirl/pseuds/Lifeinadayofafangirl
Summary: Dick Grayson has an attraction to men with power, and they seem to like him too.





	1. Chapter 1

Dick had been around strong men for over a decade, Bruce was a man with overwhelming power and when Dick had originally arrived to the manner he had been afraid to make any kind of contact with Bruce. But then there was the point when Dick was in his bed, tears unable to stop pouring from his eyes, he had felt the strong hand on his back, with the fetal position he was in there wasn’t really anywhere else he could place his hand. But somehow the hand gently rubbing just a few inches up and down his back made him not feel alone. And the overall power that Bruce had seemed to surround Dick in made him feel a kind of protection that in turn gave him a strange level of comfort. He opened himself to weakness uncoiling and allowing Bruce to pull him close to his chest.

Throughout the years following there was a level of control Dick had over Bruce just by using the same kind of weakness against him. Although he would only abuse it to stay out later on patrols or get an extra scoop of ice cream, he knew he didn’t want to over use the power because it was a mutualistic relationship and if Bruce answered a certain way when Dick tried he wouldn’t push because if he overdid Bruce might have stopped playing along. But it was on Dick’s 17th birthday he encountered yet another strong man with power, it wasn’t the only other man besides Bruce but it was the only one that really peaked his interest. Bruce had decided to treat Dick, wanting to reserve a private restaurant. But Dick had begged for them to actually eat in a normal restaurant setting, Bruce normally kept them secluded not wanting some of their private conversations to be overheard. But Bruce had agreed with dick in a childish tug on his suit sleeve and they sat at the table in the middle of the Italian restaurant the small candle had flickered a couple times, a few minutes going by as Dick looked around awe fully at the other patrons, noticing the extravagant chandelier and relating it to the one from the manors formal dining room. It wasn’t long before the waiter had brought them both a menu, in his other hand were two long stem wine glasses that without question he placed on the table. Before Bruce could challenge the situation another gentleman walked up behind the server raising the darkened red bottle up to the younger of the two sitting. He gave a smooth smirk and his gravelly voice sent a strange chill down Dick's spine “Cabernet Sauvignon, bottled in Tuscany itself.”

Dick felt an unfamiliar heat to his face as he watched the man shift his hand and heard the loud cork pop with ease. Across the table he noticed Bruce’s smile, the way his lips curved and his teeth were exposed, it was one of the very familiar fake smiles Bruce gave normally when he was at business meetings or out to a party to promote something. Dick saw the glass set in front of him being filled with the red fluid and blinked watching as the gentlemen picked the other glass up instead grabbing this one himself. “Shall we toast?”

“Sure, but we should get Richard a glass wouldn’t want to leave him out.” He heard Bruce say as his hand reached across the table and he saw his fingers wrap around the stem. But another hand came down on Bruce’s wrist.

“Actually Mr Wayne that was intended for, Richard was it?” And Dick looked up at the man’s face. The first thing he noticed was the leather eyepatch over his right eye, the strap wrapped around his head parting its way through his salt and peppered hair, Dick couldn’t help thinking about running his fingers slowly through his hair it would be just long enough for him to pull at, jumping as Bruce coughed and kicked his shin, he came back to reality folding his hands in his lap and giving a smile across the table at Bruce who looked from him to Mr Wilson and back. 

“Well unless you were planning on corking that backup and letting it age another four years I’m sure Dick would have to decline, Mr Wilson.” Bruce widened his eyes and Dick felt his heart rush, Bruce knew this man it must have been from business based on his body language. He only gave a slight nod, never having felt this kind of tongue-tied emotion. He felt as if he opened his mouth all his dark secrets would spill out. Like any word that this man wanted to hear, he would happily say. 

“Please” He looked down at Dick giving a smile. “You can call me Slade” Dick felt the strong hand on his shoulder, there was a tightening a slight squeeze and Dick felt his breath become faster, he felt his heart race. He was vulnerable and he felt like he wanted to turn into the hand and be surrounded by power. But he let out a relieved breath when the hand moved away and instead Mr Wilson put his hand in his suit pocket and lifted the glass up to his lips. Tilting the glass towards Bruce and then looking back at Dick taking another sip of the wine looking him up and down. “Enjoy your meal” As he walked away, Dick noticed the older man sit down at a table with two women and another man that all seemed to laugh at whatever he said as he sat down at the table. The woman closest to him reached over putting a hand on his upper thigh and dick looked back at his table reaching out and grabbing the stem of the wine glass. He looked up at Bruce who had a concerned look on his face shook his head slightly but Dick pulled the glass closer, looking back to the table where Mr Wilson sat and as Dick took a calming breath the man looked over, making eye contact Dick lifted the glass to his lips taking a small sip before turning back to Bruce and setting the wine glass back down.


	2. Chapter 2

On the car ride home Dick got an earful on how he needed to listen to Bruce and if he acted like that, Bruce wouldn’t be able to protect him. There was a point though that Dick stopped listening and instead drifted off on the thoughts of the city and patrol and the way the liquid had hit his lips, the bitter taste filling his mouth and he could only think of ….. Slade.  
It wasn’t in his head it was coming out of Bruce’s mouth. “I swear if I knew that snake was gonna be there.”  
Dick reached over grabbing his hand giving a small smile. “The ravioli was really good though. What did you think of the ziti?”  
Bruce took a calming breath. “It was good.” He took a breathing sigh “What movie did you want to watch again?” Bruce asked  
Dick’s eyes seemed to gleam “It’s just this rom-com, it has James Marsden in it, but we can watch something else if you want.” He said blushing a little.  
Bruce gave a smile, and Dick knew it was one of the genuine ones, he’d only seen them given to himself and Alfred. Bruce rolled his eyes as Dick jumped onto the couch cushion next to him, the remote in his right hand. He excitedly pressed play and the commercials from movies that had come out years ago played. But Bruce just watched Dick who gave the biggest smile as the title “27 Dresses” popped up on the screen filling the entirety of the 65-inch plasma. Bruce then shifted putting an arm on the back frame of the couch wrapping it around Dick who in turn snuggled into his chest. “Good Birthday?” Bruce asked looking down and pushing some hair out of the young adult's eyes.  
“Yes, it was the best thank you B!” He squeezed his arms around Bruce’s torso. The large grin not leaving his face. It was indeed a birthday that he would think back on for years to come.

 

Although his 21st was a little more eventful.  
Bruce hadn’t been able to make it to the party, some work-related meeting that was the most important thing for the companies success, the other titans had promptly planned. Unlike the guest list Bruce would have trimmed down to be extremely small and very private, they had invited all of Gotham and Jump’s most popular celebrities. As well as Beast Boy running around the city just inviting girls he thought were pretty. But it had resulted in a very large and bright celebration. An entire nightclub in the most glamorous party of Jump was fully designed in Birthday banners just for him. But it didn’t take long before he was sneaking up into the secluded private rooms. He had to fight off a group of girls pulling him toward the dance floor but luckily Beast Boy morphed, changing only his arms into eight octopus tentacles and pulled each girl that was attempting to grab Robin into a spinning circle dance around himself.  
The room upstairs was dark, but he was able to make out various shiny figurines on the end tables on either side of couches and armchairs in the room. He eventually collapsed onto the big puffy couch in the centre of all the furniture, wiping his exhausted face, ready to pull the adhesive mask off, that was another weird aspect that the other titans loved, they’d invited everyone to the party advertising it as Robin’s Birthday. Bruce had given him a call making sure he knew to be extremely careful and warning him about all the dangers of being surrounded by people who would probably risk anything to know his identity. As well as giving him a full lecture on bad outcomes and regrets alcohol could bring. He paused hearing someone move by the balcony curtains in the same room as him.  
“Did you forget to tell the bat to send me an invite?” As Dick turned seeing the figure of the man who had spoken he saw the slight shine of light gleaming off the copper half of the mask. Slade reached up pulling the mask hooking it onto his utility belt.  
Dick moved his head laying it on his hand, he had twisted so he was actually laying on the back cushion of the couch where he gave a small yawn. “Didn’t scope the party out very good, did you? He couldn’t make it.”  
Slade gave a grin, pulling a bottle out of one of his pockets. “I did notice you didn’t seem to celebrate very much, and I removed an entire storage of extra ammo so better drink up” He tilted the bottle in Dick’s direction waiting for him to move closer.  
Dick glanced over shaking his head and rolling his eyes. “Alcohol numbs the mind, from experience I know I should always stay sharp, especially around you.”  
Slade shook his head. “One glass never hurt anyone, so eager at seventeen and now when I won’t get in trouble for giving you any you deny my offer.” Slade sat in the armchair just adjacent to the couch turning the cap of the bottle sharply hearing the metal ring separate from the top. He leaned back relaxing, taking a long swig before pulling the bottle away from his lips. “Tequila always gives me such fond memories” Dick shifted pulling his legs up next to him on the couch, no longer straining to look at Slade as he sat less than two feet from him, but Dick looked over at the 2 cushion spaces left on the couch wonder why he hadn’t sat next to him. Slade didn’t ask he just set the bottle next to Dick, he was now able to place the capless bottle on the lamp table next to him and it was less than an arm's length away from Dick. He took a calming breath reaching over slowly and picking up the newly opened bottle.  
“What kind of fond memories?” Dick asked lifting the opening to his face but instead taking a sniff of the liquid. It burned his nostrils making him shake his head.  
Slade felt his lip curl over his teeth, the way he smiled when he couldn’t control it. With all other men he had offered a drink to there was the quick assessment of his attire and then the instant obedience, although most of these men were in hotel bars and had been thirsty for more than just a free shot. But he avoided the question asking his own instead. “Why aren’t you down with your friends, a lot of young pretty ladies to dance with.”  
Dick gave a chuckle holding the bottle out to the older man. “Not my type,” He bit his lower lip watching as Slade took the bottle from him, he lifted it to his lips Dick couldn’t help watching as he took another long sip. When he looked up he quickly looked away as he noticed Slade had been watching him stare. “What brings you to Gotham? More ‘business deals’?” He asked knowing full well the kind of business Slade was hired for.  
“Don’t worry little birdy I’m not in town to kick puppies, I have a meeting with Wayne Enterprises. Something about an anniversary of a partnership. Normally the mighty Bruce Wayne misses the party but this year was a special occasion.” He pulled his sleeve back checking his watch. “If the scheduling was correct he should be here in about 2 minutes, with allotted time for his speech and the recognition that I was coming here because I knew you’d be alone without any parental control.” Slade gave the devilish smirk Dick had only seen one other time, his 17th birthday, he had chills and he knew he would be getting the bad end of the stick by Bruce. But then Dick realized why Bruce had to miss the party.  
“He couldn’t make it because he was planning on keeping you away at another party”  
Slade nodded tilting the neck of the bottle toward Dick. “You know you should probably take a drink before he gets here it’ll hurt less” Dick slowly reached out grabbing the bottle by the neck and lifting it so he could read the label. Jose Cuervo, he lifted the bottle up looking over at Slade he touched the glass to his bottom lip tipping it up slowly. Even with the slight tint of light, he could see the smugness across Slade’s face. He felt the liquid touch his lips and as it filled his mouth he felt the small burn, he took a quick gulp and couldn’t help but take in a deep breath, the burn being followed by the cool air. As the rev of the engine outside made Dick quickly turn he got off the couch moving to the balcony, he looked down at the Lamborghini, jet black he knew it was Bruce. Before he could say anything the man was through the closed door, his greased black hair shining in the dimly lit room. Dick turned to look for Slade he was ready to tell Bruce he could explain when he realized he was left alone in the room holding the open bottle he gave Bruce a toothy smile. Bruce crossed his arms “Dick did you really have to go for the strong stuff immediately, I told you to be careful. When I was your age I drank so much I can’t stand the smell of…” Bruce moved closer reaching out grabbing the bottle. He looked up at Dick taking a moment to clear his head as he held it out. “Get that closed up, now. We need to get home.” He turned around heading out to the car. Dick closed his eyes taking a moment to slow his heart as it seemed to go a million miles a minute. He had been left all alone and somehow was found by Bruce with a bottle of the same stuff Bruce had specifically warned him about. It was as if Slade had known Bruce’s history with the liquid courage he’d given him. But before Dick closed the bottle and walked downstairs he took a longer swig from the bottle. Licking his lips as he felt the burn. He closed the bottle up quickly running down to the car rolling his eyes as Bruce Wayne was surrounded by the giant crowd greeting many familiar people that had gone to dozens of his events. But everyone quickly turned cheering for Dick as he grappled a building and quickly ran off. He’d saved that bottle buying others instead of finishing any more of it. Dick had hoped that this one would earn some pretty fond memories.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick looked in the mirror. He had fought for this internship for months, going to over 5 interviews and having over 10 phone calls with the secretary of the company. In his class Dick knew every other student had applied for the position. He undid his tie, redoing it. Everything needed to be perfect, he was finally having an interview with the CEO and creator of the company, Wilson-Global. A company commonly known for their work in travel, transport and technological advancements. They were most known in the media for their work in shipping, and working a majority of its major business deals in relation with Wayne Enterprises. Although Dick was more interested in there area of travel.  
Dick had made it very clear when sending in any of his applications for his internships that he was not going to let Bruce’s influence have any impact in his life, especially after the college incident. Although he knew they could look up any of the public information and know about his past, he was also prepared to answer any questions asked about their relationship. He wouldn’t leave anything out, especially the fact that he was no longer connected in any personal way to Wayne Enterprises.  
He’d spent 4 years trying to show he was worth it and could make it all on his own. Although he wasn’t the top student in his class his 3.8 GPA was enough to make himself proud, especially while he was working full time as a waiter at a local restaurant to try and pay his rent and part of his loans from classes.  
Walking into the office building Dick couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, he was ready. The elevator door opened and he stepped in clicking the top button, Floor 75. It took what seemed like full minutes to reach the top floor. As the elevator doors opened Dick took a deep breath, stepping out he adjusted his suit sleeves making sure all of his buttons looked neat and gave a smile as he stepped up to the secretary’s desk. “How are you today Kat?”  
“Richard, I’m doing good.” Dick had gotten pretty close to the secretary, Katherine although she liked Kat for short. “Here for the finalist interviews?”   
Dick gave a nod. “Did you size up my competition.”   
She gave a giggle typing away at her desk. “You know I would if I could Honey but you’re the first interview to come in for an in person meeting with him.”  
Before he was able to ask another question about the estimated feedback time he noticed the figure in the doorway of the office to the right of where he got off the elevator. Slade Wilson, the man he’d met on occasion before this was standing glancing at his watch and speaking. “Katherine how many more interviews do I have this week?” He asked not looking up from his smartwatch.  
She gave a smile looking at Dick, “You only have the one today but you have 7 scheduled for tomorrow.”  
He looked up at Dick giving his smirk that Dick had only seen two other times, both of which were on his birthday. Fidgeting with his hands Dick put his arms down to his sides, trying to maintain a calm breath, this was the chance he needed and he couldn’t let any unprofessional behavior slip out. But his heart started racing as the door was shut behind him and he was alone with the ruler of his future in the large office. Although he was positive the room itself was larger than his entire apartment, there was a large meeting table with a total of 12 chairs pulled up around it. He also had a set of couches where Slade moved holding his hand out gesturing to the couch in front of him, he sat down on the opposite couch and picked up the manola folder that was already laying on the coffee table. “How are you today…” He looked at the folder taking a second “... Mr. Grayson?”  
Dick gave a smile “Very well sir, and you?”  
“Just fine, not looking forward to having Katherine call all the other applicants but I’m sure they’ll understand”  
It took a moment for him to completely understand what the other man was saying before his jaw dropped and he asked confused. “Why would she have to call all the other applicants?”  
“Because I already have a man for the job.” Slade flipped through the folder “You’re obviously qualified, you know the sacrifices you have to make to be in this field.” He gave a smirk reading something off the pages. “You were accepted to both Harvard and Yale, getting a business degree from Harvard with a 3.8” He flipped to the next page Dick could see it was his job history list, as well as his reference list and numbers. “Waiter for 4 years? Did the college fund get invested in the wrong place?” He asked not looking up.  
Giving a smile Dick clenched his fists “No, it’s in an account somewhere I imagine but I’m no longer involved with Bruce Wayne, and I don’t need his money or company to make it in this business.” Slade Wilson nodded, setting the folder on the table and looked up at Richard Grayson with his one eye, he could feel the way his eye seemed to probe at every part of him.   
“Just so you’re not surprised in any way Richard, you’re getting the position. Honestly I was hoping to make you fight for a little longer but I know for a fact that Wilson-Global will benefit tremendously with you here and I’m sure you’d be a great asset, to have with trade deals and different communications with our different well known partners.” Dick felt the lump in his throat the thought that he didn’t even need to fight in a way that was expected and impressioned on him throughout his classes made him unable to grasp the idea of it being real. He waited a minute thinking about everything before he opened his mouth to speak and was unable to get anything out before Slade was standing and looking at his phone. ”I should probably take this I have a meeting with my lawyers about the different protections I need to take to protect business assets, setting up your contract and everything but did you have any questions?” He was leaning on the dark oak desk that had a large desktop screen sitting on it as well as a couple stacks of papers but he couldn’t get any words out until Slade was walking towards the door.  
“You don’t wanna ask me any other questions?”  
“I don’t need to, we met when you were 18, you were driven and stubborn then, I’m sure if you left Bruce Wayne that you’ve only gotten better since then.” He gave a smile grabbing Dick by the shoulder as he walked him to the office door. “Besides i’m sure if I have troubles with your work we can figure out a way to make the internship beneficial for everyone.” Slade had opened the door and Dick was walking out it by himself, still in a state of shock, he felt like his interview to get a position at the restaurant had been more thorought, that he’d proven himself more. “I also got the submission of your work in your capstone class, and the recommendation email from your professor, she seemed to have a lot of hope for your potential and based on your previous work I don’t really need you to tell me anything except what you said about your relationship with other companies.”  
He nodded feeling the tinge hit his cheeks, he’d done 5 different specific projects for his capstone, multiple being media and one specifically being about drama in the business markets. He’d written up an entire exposé on Slade Wilson. And all he could hope was that she’d given him enough dignity to not share that little piece as part of his capstone portfolio.


	4. Chapter 4

Around 2 hours after he’d left the building he’d received a call from Kat. She was obviously happy but Dick was overly shocked when she said “You got the Job!” Dick felt his chest tighten, thinking to himself ‘he wasn’t bluffing, he literally hired me without other interviews, does he really want me there that bad.’ But she continued talking on the phone not giving him more than a moment to let the acceptance sink in. “Your application says that you’re available to start immediately, is that still available?”  
Dick felt like he couldn’t move his mouth he wasn’t able to say anything until he heard her question if he was still there. “Y….Yeah, I’m still available to start immediately.”   
“Great, Mr. Wilson is going on a business trip, he flies out tomorrow morning. But he’d like you to come into the office on Monday morning and we’ll get you all settled in and get you comfortable with everything.” He could practically hear the smile on her face.

 

“Okay, I’ll be there at 8am on Monday morning. Why is he flying out on a Saturday?”

 

“Oh honey you don’t need to be here till 9 and Mr Wilson always likes to fly out early to all the different places he travels, he actually doesn’t have a meeting time till tuesday but if he’s there he can discuss business more in the area.” He felt his lip stinging under his teeth, Slade Wilson was a mystery to him, how could he control an entire business and still get away with being an assassin. But instantly his mind flashed to Bruce, Ruler of Wayne Enterprises and still the Big Bad Bat that protected all of Gotham, and he gave a smirk. Dick Grayson, a man who was raised around power got pleasure in making strong men,that ruled with an iron fist, bend at will in a way that they did for no one else and somehow it worked.

 

Monday morning Dick had gotten up early, 6am and he’d made pancakes and bacon and coffee. Eating and Drinking for about and hour and so at 7:30 he was in his closet starting to put on the suit he’d laid out the night before, he’d tried calling home to Bruce, knowing if he called the mansion’s phone he would get Alfred first softening the conversation, to tell him about his acceptance to the company but was rather disappointed when Alfred answered only to tell him that Bruce was on an important business trip. Although he hadn’t asked Alfred because he knew Alfred wouldn’t have asked for special details Dick had the thought stuck in his mind all night that Bruce could definitely be where Slade was. He’d gotten dressed and was standing in the mirror adjusting his tie, finally just giving up as his shaky hands continued to shake and make the tie uneven. Instead he adjusted his collar and ruffled his suit jacket on.

 

Although he left the house at 8:00 am he’d gotten to the building around 8:30, waiting on the ground floor surprised when he saw Kat, walk in with a few other co-workers, all of which were holding coffee cups. She’d waved him to follow them into the elevator and he’d introduced himself to everyone, although after everyone except him and Kat had left the elevator, she’d gave a giggle “Dick, Slade sent out an email about 5 minutes after you left your interview and told everyone that you were the new intern, he also included your resume and picture, so pretty much everyone should know who you are.” He felt his cheeks heat slightly, not realizing that all the people he’d communicated with had already known probably everything about him. But they’d continued on with the day, firstly he’d gotten his employee badge and key card, he’d gotten a tour of the 75 floor building. Everything seemed normal until Kat had told him they were going to go to his private office and she’d clicked 75. He’d gave a chuckle asking if they needed to go grab the key from her desk and she’d gave a chuckle back to him. “Dick your the apprentice to the CEO and Creator of our company, your office is on the same level.” He’d taken a deep breath almost collapsing on the floor in shock when she’d walked over to the office door that was on the left of her desk compared to Slade’s which was on the right. He’d seen inside the door and tried to keep a calm face, internally he was in awe. The office was the equivalent to the one on the other side, a large desk with a view out on the cities skyline. Closer to the interior wall was the sitting area, two couches across from each other with a coffee table in the middle and on the other sides of the table were accent chairs. The rest of the room was empty space giant and most likely available for a meeting table and maybe a white board if Dick was deciding. He’d gotten logged into the computer and was settling into his desk when the phone rang on the desk outside of his office. Katherine quickly ran out of the room excusing herself. As she did so there was a little ding on his computer as he received an email. He gave a smirk as he read through the document. A welcoming email from Mr. Wilson inviting him to a business dinner on Friday night. He’d quickly typed up a responses, asking for more details on the event before he could confirm his attendance. To his surprise he was instantly messaged back, with the date, time, and location. Biting his lip he sent a defiant email back, asking the specific businesses who were also attending the event. He’d then received another email with just the basic information, a list of the businesses attending the gala, from the guest list he instantly knew, and at the bottom of the email he couldn’t help but sigh. Wayne Enterprises annual charity event for the orphanages of Gotham. Dick thought for a moment only typing the words. “It’s added to my schedule”. Dick had after Kat had finished with her call she returned back to the office with a little pep in her step. “Mr. Wilson says he’s actually meeting with the others today, apparently Mr. Wayne was concerned with his gala event happening later on this week and had messaged on sunday morning to request the meeting be advanced.” She gave a glance at Dick watching his reaction. “We have scheduled lunch that normally everyone goes around 1:00 but if you need to leave early you can just let me know and I’ll keep it recorded and schedule around it.” She picked up her phone reading through a message. “Mr. Wilson was wondering if you wanted to carpool or if you had a ride to the event Friday night”

 

Dick felt the tightening in his throat, questioning how much of their history she really knew. “Carpooling would probably be better, help the environment and all.” He said glancing at his screen. They’d both gone out to lunch together getting a sandwich from one of the little delis across the street from the office building. While waiting for their food to be ready Dick finally glanced at his personal phone for the first time of the day. He had about 10 different text messages. Multiple from Jason, Tim and Stephanie all of which congratulated him on getting the internship and asking when they would be able to come visit him and see his cubicle. Stephanie specifically asked about Mr. Wilson, asking if he was as handsome as the news made him seem, if the business was anything comparable to Wayne Enterprises, and lastly she’d asked if he was interested in going on a blind date with one of her new coworkers a single message from Damien asking what Dick was thinking about not going to his father’s company specifically asking if “Dick wanted dad to get upset” and continued complaining about how he was going to have to listen to it all. And then there was a short message Dick gave a smile seeing the cute selfie he’d set as the contact picture that was himself and Bruce on his 16th birthday when he’d gotten his first cell phone. Otherwise he only had a beeper, and he’d complained every second of every day at that age about being one of the richest teens on earth and not being allowed to have a simple communication device. It was a single word, Congrats!. Dick gave a smirk noticing the first message he’d ever received from Bruce with an exclamation mark. He was quickly back to reality as his name was called and he grabbed the bag and coffee cup next to it.

 

They returned back to the office to eat and sat in his office he sat on one of the couches, Kat sat on the couch across from him as they discussed her date she had over the weekend and how excited she was for the gentlemen to call and hopefully ask her out on another. Dick had been hesitant, typing out several different ideas of things to say back to Bruce, inevitably he just messages back Thanks. After a minute his phone was ringing and he took a deep breath. “Is it okay if i’m alone for this call?” He asked as Katherine was already out in the hallway with her food, closing his office door. He clicked the green call button holding the phone up to his ear.


End file.
